The invention pertains to a device or a system to control the electric cord of an electric iron during the process of ironing fabric on a flat surface, particularly, on a common iron board. In the process of ironing fabric on a flat surface, such as a common ironing board, the cord of an electric iron often interferes with the movement of the iron. The cord often wrinkles the already ironed fabric. The cord also gets in the way of the movement of the iron. For example, moving the iron in one direction pulls the cord with or behind the iron but on a return stroke in the opposite direction, the cord just lies there on the flat surface or on the already ironed fabric and gets in the way of the iron. This can also create a danger in that the iron sole plate, being hot, can singe or even burn or melt the cord. This, obviously can lead to injuries to the person doing the ironing. Several solutions have been introduced to reduce the interference from the iron's cord.